Buttons for game controllers are used to control many different aspects of an unlimited number of electronic games. Some buttons are resistive, and operate to provide electrical signals representative of the amount of pressure or depth of depression by a user. The signals may be used to simulate a trigger in a shooting game, a gas pedal in a driving game, or a myriad of other elements of an electronic game that may be designated to respond to interaction with the button. Some clip on trigger enhancements are available, but merely provide an enhancement to the size and shape of the buttons they clip on to.